Rampaged Revenge
by Nokcturna
Summary: Ganondorf uses Zelda to be the King. What she will do? Will she be able to fully satisfy her revenge?
1. First Things First

My second fanfiction of Zelda/Ganondorf in english. This one I truly believe you're going to enjoy. Have fun!

**Please don't forget to make your review when you finish reading my story! I'm looking forward to reading it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - FIRST THINGS FIRST**

_(Start - Princess narrative)_

Hyrule Castle is so beautiful. I really enjoy staying here. Well, actually I enjoyed. One day a man named Ganondorf came to Hyrule Castle and shattered my world of roses and sweet sensations. Why? I will explain everything.

One day, he came to speak to my father, the King of Hyrule. I don't really know what they were talking about and that wasn't my business, anyway. Then my father presented me to him. He was a well looking man, strong arms, sunset eyes. Long crimson hair well tied with cornrows. He came far from the desert of the Gerudo Thieves. He was their King. Oh, well. I felt my body shiver when I saw him (even though now I want to kill him and send him into the depths of the underworld!). He smiled at me, and kissed my hand so gently... oh, he seemed to be the perfect man. We fell in love for each other; well I was stupid enough to believe he loved me in return.

We used to spend our days talking about the future and knowing each other. His kisses used to drive me crazy. I was absolutely enchanted by his power, his hard skin and chest (oh, that chest! It seemed to be a biiiig wall. I still remember the night he proposed me, as if it was now. That day I felt fulfilled by bliss...

* * *

FLASHBACK:  
Sweet night. Bright stars. The flowers were beautiful as ever. Zelda was looking to the stars when that man, Ganondorf, she was so enthralled by, came and sit beside her. He kissed her deeply in the mouth, and looked to her, motioning her to do the same:  
"Zelda, I have something to ask."  
Then, she took his hands in hers. "Speak, my love."  
"I want you to be my wife. Do you wish to be my wife, Zelda? I want to spend my years by your side forever and always."  
Zelda gave him a big smile and kissed him softly.  
"Of course I want to be your wife! I love you, Ganondorf..." She caressed his cheek.  
"I've already spoke to your father about this and he is happy too."  
"I believe you're going to be a great King, my love."  
He gave her a strange smile, a confused smile, but she didn't notice that because of her happiness. Ganondorf hugged her and kissed her softly.  
END FLASHBACK.

* * *

The wedding was so perfect. Roses seemed to fall from the sky as if the goddesses were glad with our union as well. My beautiful white dress walked the path to bliss with me. My innocence I was going to gave him that night. I was going to be completely his. He was all that mattered; he was my husband, my King. Hyrule's King. But he betrayed me. No, not in the way you might be thinking, he didn't betray me with another woman. No. He did something worse than that.


	2. Desperate Nights

**CHAPTER 2 - DESPERATE NIGHTS**

Well, I'm going to tell you what Ganondorf did that made my world shatter into sharp pieces.  
The same night we got married, he exiled my father to another dimension, becoming the King of Hyrule for real. Poor dad. I hope you are all right.  
After that, he became so cold... treating me like one of his puppets... but sometimes I felt that he was hiding something from me. Something seemed to lie deep within his heart. Well, it doesn't matter now, anyway. I am so rampaged for revenge that I desperately need to kill that traitor. I hate him with all my strength. How could he do that? It seems that it was never enough what I gave him. My love was worth less than nothing. And now he is going to pay for what he did to me.

Well, that night we slept in different rooms, something unexpected for those that get married. He became a stranger, living with me. And another thing that I hated most: he hired that silly puppet of his, Zant, to be my guard. Oh, boy. That stupid monkey follows me everywhere.  
I was Ganondorf's wife, and yet his prisoner. Ganondorf and I stopped to speak with each other, of course. But one thing happened that made him furious about me...

I tried to escape once. Yes, I tried. Ganondorf kept me in my own room, my own castle. The place I used to love turned to be my chains, a place to dread.  
One day, that stupid puppy Zant forgot my door unlocked. He was out of it, of course, guarding outside. But in the middle of the night, Ganondorf called for him, to do something urgent. And he left, leaving the door unlocked. Then I left as well.

I got out of my room and went downstairs, but the entrance door was full of his guards. I needed to find another way out. Ganondorf was in his (oh, well, my father's) office to discuss something about the laws Zant made to the Twilight World. This office was near the entrance door, but I managed to not get see by any of his guards. Yet, when I ran through the door that leads to the courtyard, a guard saw me. I ran faster as I could, but Ganondorf saw me. He used his magic on me, nothing to make me die, but I fell fainted. He was really strong. Well, he managed to get one of the Triforce powers, Din's Power, that made him invincible for sure, stronger than everything.

All I remember after this incident is that I was in his room. He looked very angry. He screamed at me never to do that again, otherwise he was going to kill me. The man I once loved turned to be the man I most hate in the whole world. I looked to him, crying, asking him why is he doing this. He left, leaving my question unanswered. I fell onto his bed, crying, until sleep's embrace caught me.


	3. The Exiled Princess

**CHAPTER 3 - THE EXILED PRINCESS**

The other day, I woke up and I felt him there beside me. He didn't notice first that I had awakened, but I could feel him almost crying, worried with something. I don't know if that is what I heard, though. It's hard to believe that bastard could cry after all.

I got up and looked to him. He was still angry with me I could sense that. With a cold, raw voice, he said to me (never looking inside my eyes):  
"I can't hold this anymore. You're free to go. I don't want you to be my wife either, as of course, you and I can't live in the same world."

Then I got my things and departed to nowhere. Oh, yes. It seemed he had exiled me, the same as he did to my father. What a heartless, man! And I, innocently thinking he loved me. He played with my heart and he stole my world. He stole my kingdom. He killed my people. Innocent people. I am never going to love another, let anyone in. That was too much for me. It's hard to believe I really thought that he was the perfect man. The man that same night of a false endless bliss I was going to give myself. Then he ripped my heart out and stomped it.  
Ganondorf. Silly rabbit. I will show you to never play with a woman's heart!

* * *

Well, back to the story.  
I was exiled to nowhere. I could say everywhere, but I had nowhere to go. Living in a castle as a princess made me doesn't know the outside world, made me unknown to myself. I wished my father would be there with me, soothing my deepest wounds. All I got from the castle that was worthy of it was my white horse and a sword. We two, the white horse and I, used to play in the castle so many times before! He was, after my father, my best friend. And then came that stupid Ganondorf... oh, well... first love and my last deception. Oh, yes it will be the last.

My horse and I found Kakariko Village. My father used to tell me that place was really peaceful, full of good people. The people there, the Sheikahs, were very good at battling. That was perfecting suitable for me. I could learn to battle well and send Ganondorf into the depths of hell!  
My father once gave me that sword I got from the castle after leaving. He told me the Sheikahs made it. What a lucky day, even after all the turmoil.

_(End - Princess narrative)_


	4. Ganondorf, the Silly Rabbit

**CHAPTER 4 - GANONDORF, THE SILLY RABBIT**

Ganondorf got close to the window in his room. He was angry, but still feeling something weird within. He was worried about the princess, but didn't want anyone to know this. Before she left, she told him she was going to avenge. He remembered the cold way that words got out of her beautiful lips. Those lips he kissed so many times before that desperate night. He loved her, but wanted no one to notice that, even the princess. No, his queen, though he threw her as an itchy dog. He threw her out of her own castle!

He seemed to be owned by an evil feeling. No doubt, he was a silly rabbit, devoting himself to nothing but power and lust. He thought that treating her the way he did, could make him forget what he felt for her. But it was worse. Everyday he treated her like that he felt worse. Yes, he felt for her. And seeing the princess trying to escape that night, he used that to make her more distant from him, exiling her. It was painful for him, but it was necessary, he thought.

After a year, almost, he could not hold any longer. He sent his guards and Zant to look out for her. Because of his pride, he just wanted to know where she was, not bring her to him. Well, not yet.  
It didn't take much time. His guards found out that she was in Kakariko Village, learning the ways of the sword. They told him how much scared they were:

"My Lord, she was the fastest woman I saw in the whole world! She was training with the Sheikahs, and won them all, in their own ground, with their own sword!"  
"It's true my Lord" Zant said. "I could hear her yelling your name, screaming that she is going to kill you. My Lord, she will come. I'm sure of this. We need to get prepared, because..."  
Suddenly, Zant stopped speaking and looked to the other guards, like wanting to ask them if it would be better to tell his Master what he saw either.  
"Continue. What were you going to tell, Zant? You know the consequences of hiding me something, don't you?"  
Then, Zant told him.

"I could see t-that... her left hand was s-shimmering at first, then it got brighter as she was defeating all the Sheikahs, in their training."

"What? Zelda got a power from the divine goddesses too? It can't be". He thought. And he feared. He feared that they are now stronger. They got the same powers, being the perfect match in a future battle.


	5. The Queen, the King and the Sword

**CHAPTER 5 - THE QUEEN, THE KING AND THE SWORD**

Zelda met Impa that day she arrived at Kakariko Village and became impressed by her skills. She learned a lot from her, and Impa became quite interested by her cause, supporting (and sometimes don't) her will for revenge.  
The people in Kakariko Village liked the presence of the princess/queen in their village. And they knew her father well, because he helped them a lot in the construction of the village.

Zelda was becoming incredible stronger, like Ganondorf's guards said. The power of wisdom and a ravishing beauty combined. They were one.  
She doesn't know how and when the triforce of wisdom got in her hand, but she knew what was it. It was a divine way to say, "We're supporting your cause". But we all know that revenge has its dead ends, and would be wise for her to calm down before thinking about it:

"Zelda. I know that you're rampaged because he stole what was yours and most of all played with your heart, but you need to calm yourself down." Impa said, trying to make Zelda think about it.  
"I know, Impa, but it's hard to believe the man I love... loved...". She started to sob hard. Impa hugged her, trying to soothe her soul's pain.  
Impa noticed, though, that the princess still felt something for the Evil King after all. Her heart was aching for the pain, of course, but it seems that she still loved him.

It was a troubled heart, just as Ganondorf's.

It was almost midnight. Zelda couldn't sleep that night. Her troubled mind started to think about the Evil King. A mix of thoughts from the past and the present circumstances were tearing her mind down.

She got out of Impa's house and sit beneath a beautiful tree, bringing her sword with her. She looked to the sword, saying to herself, "you're my friend now". The feelings within her heart and mind were so confused; she didn't even notice that Ganondorf was there. Yes, reader. He was there.  
Ganondorf looked to her, thinking if he should approach, and fearing her attitudes when she sees him. She was so troubled, looking so frail. It remembered him and his restless nights. He thought about all the things he said to her, and the things he not, and felt sorry.

He turned her to something she's not. A revengeful woman, seeking to end the life of the man she used to love. He blamed himself so much. She deserved her revenge. He knew it. And he left her there.  
Zelda started to feel tired and returned to Impa's house to get some rest.

Ganondorf returned to Hyrule Castle. Sleep caught him as well.


	6. Bitter Yet Sweet Utterance

**CHAPTER 6 - BITTER YET SWEET UTTERANCE**

Ganondorf woke up and remembered the events of last night. The frail princess so lost in her thoughts... he knew she was thinking about him. Yes, he felt it in her troubled ocean eyes. He closed his eyes, thinking in a way to tell her the truth. Tell her he is not an evil-hearted man anymore, that pride won't reign within anymore. But will she trust him after all he did? He thinks not anyway, but it would be worth a try.  
"Poor princess. My venom poisoned your soul. I need to tell you the truth."  
After uttering these words, the Evil King suddenly get caught by courage to face his once "sacrificial lamb".  
The King got his horse and ride to Kakariko Village in a rush. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he couldn't take it any longer. He needed his queen, his love back to him. This is a point of no return.

Zelda was talking to Impa when the King arrived. Everyone knew what happens to the princess and wanted to help her, but their fear of the Evil King were stronger. One of the villagers told the princess he was there, and she felt her body shook to the bone, but she kept strong.  
He was approaching her, when Impa stopped in front of him with her sword and said:  
"You're not going to hurt her anymore!"

Zelda, completely haunted by what could happen to Impa, told her to walk away and let her speak with him. Impa did so.

"If you need us, we'll be right here for you." Zelda nodded. She motioned Ganondorf to follow her as both entered Impa's house.

She didn't sit, he either. Zelda didn't want to look into his amber eyes, fearing the worse, her emotions. He approached her, slowly, and touched her right shoulder with his strong, but sweet hand. She trembled.  
"Zelda. I know you swore revenge, and I know that you deserve it." Ganondorf said. "I was acting like an unwise man. I am not worth of you, but I love you." Zelda laughed and turned to face him.  
"You? Love me? How could you come here after all you did?"  
"Yet you accepted to talk to me." Ganondorf said.  
She turned her face. She was so beautiful, even when she was angry. Her eyes were brightening a strong blue. She was almost crying, but then she closed her eyes.  
Ganondorf touched her jaw so softly; she shook, bringing her closer to him, so she could face him. Her tears started to fall from her face, eyes still closed. He kissed her tears and said:  
"I'm sorry I made you suffer like this. I'm sorry I was so stupid enough to do what I did. I want you to return to the Castle and take the throne of Hyrule. Your father will be released and I will accept my fate. If you wish me to die, I will. If you wish to seal me into the Dark Realm, so be it."  
Zelda opened her eyes and stared to that man's amber ones, not believing in what she was hearing.  
"But I have just one request." the Evil-loving King said.  
"And what is it?" replied the princess.  
"Can I kiss you one last time before I leave this world?"

The princess shivered with his words, yet she gave in to her desires and let him kiss her deeply. She felt the past surrounding them, good times indeed. True love, no lies, no wounds. No pain. An everlasting desire grew stronger within. She forgot her revenge. Everything.  
He stopped kissing her, even though he didn't want it, either did she.  
Before leaving, he said to her:  
"I'll be waiting for you in the castle."  
She nodded.


	7. Facing Reality

**CHAPTER 7 - FACING REALITY**

Zelda was so astonished by what happened. She finally saw the truth after all. He loved her. Yes, he loved her so much that he left everything he conquered with ruthlessness behind. He left his pride. He is going to sacrifice his own life in her benefit.

Impa, seeing that the King was leaving, entered the house in a rush. She looked to the princess:  
"What happened, Zelda? Did he harm you?"  
"No Impa, otherwise..." and she explained everything to her Sheikah friend.  
"What are you going to do now, princess? Are you going to kill him or..." Impa, swallowed hard.  
"Or what, Impa?"  
"Or make him the King for sure? You know what I'm talking about! You're still in love with him, don't you?"  
Zelda sighed. She was right. Impa knew her well. She was still in love with him and after that kiss her world fell apart.

Will of love or hatred? Give in to lust or seal him into the depths of hell?

The decision was hers to make before going into the castle.

* * *

Ganondorf knew he did something right for the first time of his life. He made her suffer too much to ask her to live with him and start a new life. The pain was too deep to heal. The kiss he gave her, he felt was the last one. No hope lies within the Dark One now. He knows the end is coming.

The end is fast approaching.

He is not worried about his fate, if it will make the princess feel better and fully satisfied in her rampaged revenge. Perhaps, being sealed or killed will be good to him, he thought. Perhaps it was the only way to redeem his soul from his mortal guilty.


	8. A Few Words from the Princess

**CHAPTER 8 - A FEW WORDS FROM THE PRINCESS**

_(Start - Princess narrative)_

I'm confused. I was going to kill him and now this. Everything happened so fast. I see changing in his sunset eyes. His kiss… it drove me crazy again. He even kissed my tears! He gave up to his lust for power because of me. It can't be true. I-it can't be.  
The more I think of it, the more I get confused. I trained hard to be like a "Samurai", ready to deliver my soul to the sword, for my vengeance, for my plenty satisfaction. But his fearful eyes turned to sunset again, and I feared no pain. I was in heaven again.

Ganondorf... sigh. Now I ask myself who is the silly rabbit here.  
Perhaps the both of us are silly rabbits.  
You denied your feelings for your lust of power. I wished revenge after all. Oh, how I wished that. I feel so ashamed. Ashamed of trying to pay back what you did to me. That was unwise, and yet Nayru's Wisdom runs through my veins. I... I'm unworthy of it. I don't deserve this power, because I'm not wise. And yet not even you deserve Din's Power. Both of us are weak and unwise. Yet the goddesses are with us.

I still love you after all.

Now the retribution is ours. The both of us should be dead.  
I have to go to the castle and face fate now, as well as you need to face yours.  
I could get my revenge, because the decision is mine to make. But do I really wish that now?

Let's see what destiny has to us, my love.

_(End - Princess narrative)_


	9. Vengeance is Mine

**CHAPTER 9 - VENGEANCE IS MINE**

Zelda decided to face her fate. She headed, in her white horse, to the castle. In the way, she remembered everything, from the beginning of her wedding to now, what she learned from Impa and the Sheikahs, becoming wise herself. Transforming her, making it worth to Nayru's Wisdom power to be in her hand.

Ganondorf was in his room in the castle, waiting for her to come. His heart started to beat more and more. He was almost out of control. It was the end. He was worried about her, his fate no longer. Will she going to be all right when he's gone? Will she marry... another?  
How he loved her... with all his strength, though, he turned it into a battlefield to himself and her.

* * *

_(Start - Ganondorf narrative)_  
I love you since we met. I love you now and forever. Though I headed to the castle wanting to conquer all, you conquered me with your love first. But I decided to give in to my lust for power. For that, I'm sorry. I know you will make things right with your wisdom. When you come, I will vanish from your life for forever. This is the way things should be.  
_(End - Ganondorf narrative)_

_

* * *

_

Saying these words, Ganondorf calmed himself, but he still felt sad...

Zant knocked on the door. "The princess is here, my Lord."  
Ganondorf breathed deeply and went downstairs to see the princess.

She was there. Staring at nowhere.

"Oh, my dear... how I got feelings for you..." he thought. He approached her.  
"Regain your lost time, my dear." he whispered.

She'd dreamt with that encounter so many times before, but she thought it by her giving the killing blow, but he was the one who made her shiver. Yes, she shivered and shook. She turned to face him, and gave him a shamed smile.

"I'm sorry, Ganondorf. I'm sorry I, I..." he stopped her words by touching her lips with his.  
"I love you, Zelda. I'll dream with you every night in my endless slumber."  
Ganondorf started to walk to his final destiny. His final resting place, the end of the line, when...  
"Ganondorf!"  
He turned again to face his endless wife.  
"Don't go, please... and besides... I don't even tell you to go away, did I? I didn't make my decision yet." She gave him a beautiful smile and kissed him deeply that made him shiver.

Then, she hugged him, and whispered in his right ear:  
"I want you to be my King for real this time. This is your punishment. You have to make me yours completely, for forever and ever."  
She stared at him, with her playful eyes.  
"If my beautiful queen wishes, so be it." Ganondorf said, smiling at her.

"Let's make things different from now on, then." She nodded.

He kissed her deeply before bringing her in his (and hers now too) room upstairs, in bridal style, of course.

* * *

THE END.

I hope you liked it! Please, I'm really curious to read your reviews! So start writing now! *_* Heh heh.


End file.
